Van Helsing : Chapter One : The Road to Redemption
by Danitha
Summary: Van Helsing is on another mission to the German village of Steinbach to seek out a killer beast. But, as Van Helsing seeks out the Beast, he also seeks out more than he expected ...
1. Van Helsing : Chapter One

**Van Helsing : The Road to Redemption**  
fanfiction written Danielle © to Toxic-Words   
Rated 4 stars by TheFanfictions 

_The face haunted his once pleasant dreams. The pure face was not in any way threatening, evil or wicked. It was beautiful. But it terrified him. After facing Lycans, Warlocks, Vampires and anything hell could spit at him, this one thing he could not vanquish._

"Van Helsing? Are you awake?" Carl nudged his friend. Van Helsing flicked his eyelids once or twice and his eyes adjusted their pupils to the bright, morning light of Rome. Out of the coach window, birds flew overhead against the pale yellow of the sky, and they sang their perfected song. "Ah so you are," Carl noticed "Now, as you've probably noticed, were here so I think you and I ought to be making our way over don't you Van Helsing?" Van Helsing smiled and nodded gently at his friend. He brushed down his dark clothes and stepped out of the equally dark carriage onto the cobbled floor. He turned back to the carriage and reached for his hat which he placed, and adjusted to his head.

"Off we go then Carl," he stated. He was about to make his way over to his destination when a young Fryer, younger than Carl, marched up to Van Helsing and Carl.

"Ah, hello Andrew," Greeted Carl to the young Fryer,

Andrew smiled at Carl and turned to Van Helsing "Van Helsing?" The young Fryer questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Yes?"

"Package. Details of your mission is in there. Thank you ... sir." He nodded his small, hooded head and marched back to were he had been waiting for them. Van Helsing looked at the package that was tied neatly with thin rope and sealed with a wax stamp. Van Helsing or Carl didn't recognise the emblem embedded upon the red wax. He raised a thick, black eyebrow toward carl who mimicked in return. Van Helsing untied the rope and unfolded the brown paper with in which the package was concealed in. Inside was a letter, again, stamped with the unrecognisable wax stamp and a small, brown box. Van Helsing handed the box to Carl and read the letter;

'Van Helsing,  
I presume as you are reading this letter, you have made it well and safely out of you last mission which was situated in Transylvania. Congratulations on completing it. You have no idea who it is that is writing to you but, I can assure you, I know plenty about you my friend. I am writing to you to inform you about your next mission. You will travel to the village of Steinbach in the Baveria region of Germany. Here you will seek out the unknown monster we have christened Crucio Belua. You are to seek out this beast, restrain it and return it to myself. I have prepared a carriage for you and your company at the 'Tornamo Inn' of which details I have enclosed in the package that accompaniese this letter. Waiting for you will be my daughter, Adrina and she will accompany you to Steinbach. I may warn you, her English is somewhat limited but she is eductaed enough for you to understand. She will take you to my mannor in Steinbach were I will aid you with more information of our situation here. Many thanks my friend.  
Abdul Maqsud.'

Van Helsing folded the paper and replaced it into the envelope and requested the package that Carl was holding. He opened it and, Abdul had explained, was a map with details of how to get to the Tornamo Inn.

"I'm taking you already knew of this Carl?"

"Well, yes, I did yesterday but, as I knew that you too would recieve the letter today, I thought I shouldn't spoil the suprise for you!"

"How thoughtful of you Carl," mused Van Helsing "So do we get into the carriage or is there any other suprises waiting for me?"

"Yes we get in the carriage and, no, there are no more suprises, of what I know of anyway, but knowing your luck I'm thinking there is to be more than suprises on this mission," Carl smiled "Off we go then! Driver take us to the Tornamo Inn!" Carl said, over excitedly jumping into the carriage. Van Helsing shook his head and smiled at the predictable fashion Carl was taking and it amused him. He handed the map to the driver of the black carriage who nodded and informed Van Helsing that he knew of the Tornamo Inn but had never actually been, but would be able to make it using the map and assured him that they would be there in about three hours. Van Helsing thanked the old driver and joined Carl in the carriage.

_Four Hours Later_

The carriage journey was a hot and uncomfortable journey and it didn't help that Carl had fallen asleep and persisted to snore loudly for near enough the entire journey, but Van Helsing dared not wake him and let him alone to his dreams. They finally pulled up near the Tornamo Inn around noon and they paid the good driver and rewarded him a handsome tip for his trouble. Van Helsing thanked the driver and watched him ride off down the road until he could no longer be seen.

"So," yawned Carl "We are here then,"

"It appears so," Van Helsing said studying the sign post of the Tornamo Inn. It had a pheonix painted on it. The legendary bird was holding a gold staff with a ruby on the top of it and had a magnificent crown placed upon it feathered head. Chips of paint was missing and it needed repainting and it appeared the pheonix king had lost his respect. They walked up to the door of the Inn and found it already open. They stepped inside. Van Helsing expected the Inn to be crowded with drunken men but to his astonishment, only an old, feeble man with no shirt on supped at his brew quietly in a corner. Van Helsing (closely followed by Carl) walked up to a man behind the bar who was reading a book. "I am looking for a Adrina Maqsud, is she here or not?"

The over weight man looked up scornfully at Van Helsing, clearly showing he did not apreciate being disturbed from his novel and sighed. "She is in her room sir, would you like me to get her for you?"

"If you would my good man,"

The man sighed again and walked up some steps to his right. He returned, quickly and more respectfully to Van Helsing "Miss Maqsud welcomes you sir and informs me she will be joining you in a moment. Please take a seat Mr Helsing, sir and I shall bring you and your fine friend the Inn's finest broth."

"Thank you," Van Helsing said and sat down on a faded, red cushioned chair with Carl.

"Funny place this do you not think Van Helsing?" Carl said, looking around the room.

"I've seen worse," he said.

"Here you are sirs," the large man said placing two glasses of ale on the scratched table. Van Helsing nodded and grasped the glass and drank. Carl starred at the ale like it was some posionous substance and dared not touch it. Van Helsing placed the glass on the table and chuckled at Carl.

As he did so, a young girl came down the stairs. She had long, waist length ash blonde hair and pale, clean skin. She wore black trousers which hid black, buckled boots. Her black waist length jacket, covered her black, loose top. She quickly became fixed with Van Helsing and Carl and smiled at them both. She was beautiful. Van Helsing, swallowed his saliva and sat upright.

"Don't get up, please," Adrina said shaking her left hand. Her voice was tinted with, noticable German. Carl looked at Van Helsing. He knew. "Ello, I am knowing you got the letter from mine father or you would not be here no?" she said sitting with them. Van Helsing was shocked. Her eyes were deep and brown and they were lashed with thick black eyelashes. It was if Van Helsing was under some kind of spell Adrina's eyes alone had placed him under. He felt his heart pump the blood around his body quicker and quicker. "Ello?" Adrina asked again.

Van Helsing cleared his throut "Sorry, yes that is correct, I got the letter this morning,"

"Good. I am Adrina Maqsud and I am to accompany you to Steinbach. I have a driver waiting for me and we are too travel to Baveria. Ze diver has my belonging and we are to leave at once. But, I shall let you finsih your drinks. I shall be waiting for you at ze carriage," she said getting up again and walking to the door. Van Helsing got up and Carl copyed him.

"Wai - wait! I do not understand my mission fully, why exactly am I going to see your father in Germany. All I know is that there is some beast that I am meant to seek out, but for what purpose?"

"My father will explain," she said walking out of the door.

Back


	2. Van Helsing : Chapter Two

**Van Helsing : The Road to Redemption : Chapter Two**  
  
_The next day : Van Helsing, Adrina and Carl have travelled from Rome to the city of Steinbach in Germany. They have all travelled a great distance and are tired. They are at the front door of the small village of Steinbach and are going to see Adrina's father.  
_  
"So," Adrina said boldly, "We is here. The troubled village of Steinbach. To my farther we must go now," Adrina whisked her ash blonde hair behind her thin, feminine shoulder and walked boldly into the village. The sky was grey and carpeted with dark grey clouds. It gave the appearance that the whole village was the colour grey, with the exception of the grass, which was the only colour noticeable. It looked like it was the colour of emeralds and it was set beautifully against the shade of greys in the village, even if it was a miserable day. Adrina, coaxed Van Helsing and Carl into the village. He did not know why he was so cautious of this girl and the village, Carl seemed totally at ease with it all, but Van Helsing was nervous, which was unusual for him, for a man of no fear. He was more acumen with things too. He put his quickness of noticing the tiniest twig snapping in the distance, to the fact he was once a werewolf. At least one good thing came out of being the devil's right hand, he thought. The village was quiet. An old woman aired out an old, moth eaten blanket out of the upstairs window, and that seemed to be the only movement about. The air was, disturbed. "So, Van Helsing, I understand you are 'God's right hand' no?" Adrina questioned, inquisitively.

"Then you have heard just rumours," Van Helsing snapped back fiercely at Adrina. She stopped and swung back, throwing his defences back at him. Van Helsing was facing directly into Adrina's eyes and it scared him.

"Are you not the legendary Van Helsing? Are you not the man I have read about? Are you not the man who had famously slain the Devil's own son in Transylvania and returned him back to hell?" Adrina smirked.

"That is true, but not once have I ever said I was God's right hand and you shall not hear me say it while I am alive," Van Helsing said, squaring Adrina in the eyes.

"Then you are a fool Van Helsing." She turned around again and continued to walk towards her father's manor. Van Helsing's eye, twitched and the left side of his thin lips, quivered with anger. He caught sight of Carl who's jaw had dropped in astonishment. Van Helsing stormed after Adrina.

Carl placed his hands together and addressed the sky "God forgive him," and he hurried after Van Helsing.

_At Manor Muqsud, the home of Abdul _

"My home and my father," Adrina bowed, spreading her hand toward her father, addressing Van Helsing to him.

"Thank you my child," Abdul stroked his daughter's hair gently. He was a thin, well toned man and had a great, thick head of golden, blonde hair, which he loosely tied back in a black, silk ribbon. His skin was deadly pale and, to Van Helsing and Carl's amazement, he was English. He wore a garment of black leather and his jacket was buckled up to his masculine neck. He was large, much larger than Van Helsing and Van Helsing guessed he stood at 6ft 5". He was in need of a shave and a small tuft of hair grew on his dimpled chin. "My friends," he continued, grabbing Van Helsing's right hand with both of his. He shook, violently sending Van Helsing's head bounding up and down. "I am glad you have mad it here in one peace. I trust my daughter was of acceptable company?"

"Oh yes, she was ... pleasant," Van Helsing said smirking at Adrina. She smirked back and winked at him, playfully.

"Excellent. Come, to my dining hall, you must be hungry," Abdul offered.

"Thank you, but I'd rather get straight to business," Carl looked immensely disappointed that Van Helsing had refused Abdul's offer of food.

"A man that knows what he's doing," Abdul smiled, slyly that made Van Helsing's defences rise. "I like that. It is a rarity now a days. As you know you are here to slay a beast causing havoc in our village and it must be stopped,"

"I have no doubt in that," Van Helsing added.

"It is a monstrous beast and it has unusual killing patterns. It kills only men,"

"If I am to destroy this beast I need some kind of description," Van Helsing ordered, adjusting his crossbow and alerting Adrina. She took notice of the weapons Van Helsing seemed to have with him and she eyed him up and down.

"No, Van Helsing do not kill this beast! It is of vital importance that you indeed, restrain it and return it to myself!" Abdul, became tense and his brown eyes burst into almost a flame of fury.

"This beast is a danger to man! You say it has killed before then it must be destroyed!" Van Helsing stepped forward, his eyes too ablaze.

"Van Helsing. They, too say you are a murderer," Abdul toyed with him "Surely you of all people can understand there maybe two sides to every tale?" His voice was tinted with a sharp tongue.

"And what tale may it be of what you talk of?" Van Helsing asked. He knew how to counter the insult.

"That is of no importance to you. Just return the beast to me." Abdul turned his back on Van Helsing. He clicked his large fingers at his daughter and he strode away. Adrina quickly took Van Helsing by the arm. Van Helsing's arm became tense and his triceps locked at her touch. She smiled.

"You must excuse my father," Adrina said, starring straight into his hazel eyes wtih her big brown ones "His care is just for the people of Steinbach," Van Helsing's eyes raced.

"Van Helsing, if I may, I have brought with me a few weapons for you that I thought may come in handy," Carl rumaged through the trunk he had accompanied with him and revieled a whole selection of new fighting equipment. Adrina let go of Van Helsing and her eyes widend.

"My goodness, what a collection you have here Carl," she said, touching the weapons softly as if they were a innocent as a newborn child.

"Well, yes, I have alot of spare time," Carl boasted. Van Helsing rolled his eyes and then eyed the weapons layout out upon the floor. "This one will do fine," he said picking up a, what looked like an updated version of his crossbow. Adrina, two picked up a blade and stood upright and alert. Van Helsing, looked at her and his brow declined.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I am of course coming with you,"

"No you're not," Van Helsing said walking towards the big manor oak door egnoring her.

"Where are you going Van Helsing," Adrina called after him.

"To catch your father's pet," he said, still walking toward the door.

"Yes but, where?" He stopped in his stride. She had won already.

"Fine come with me then, I could do with some back up," and he walked from view out of the door. Adrina smiled and tapped Carl on the head

"Bye bye then Carl," she whispered to his ear "My father has a cracking goose on the stove and it's lined with Steinbach's finest vegetables," Carl's mouth watered as she too, ran out of the door.


	3. Van Helsing : Chapter Three

**Van Helsing : Chapter Three : The Road to Redemption**

**Thank you to _Northern Lady _for her review! Much appreciated!**

* * *

Adrina quickly chased after Van Helsing. He walked deliberately and quickly. 

"Van Helsing!" Adrina callled. Her golden blonde hair caught the moon's luna rays and it shone as if it were gold itself. Van Helsing stopped and spun around. He waited impatiently for the young girl. "Would you like to know ze whereabouts of all of ze deaths or can you seek out this creature on your own?" She raised a thin eyebrow. Van Helsing rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Go on then," he said, acting as if the matter was of little interest and didn't really concern him at all.

"Ok," Adrina began. She pulled out some parchment from her jacket and uncoiled them. "There have been a total of five men," she began to read the parchment. Her big brown eyes raced the paper. Van Helsing watched the warm eyes explore the paper. "The first, Alder Van Hunt, second, Leonard Blanc, third, Barret Van Tassell, fourth, Wolfgang Pettarson, and, now with the rest being German, this man was Polish and we presume he was here for some sort of business. His name was Aurek Wierny. They all died by the lower part of the torso being ripped from the body. The heads were, also removed," She looked up to Van Helsing. She notcied his face had great concern spread upon it.

"And-" Van Helsing swallowed "And, were has these attacks taken place?"

Adrina removed another parchment, this time with a map of the forest that surrounded the east section of Steinbach. She showed the map to Van Helsing. All the attacks were marked out with a red cross. "Here, here, here, here and here," she said pointed to the crosses. Van Helsing caught the scent of lily flow from Adrina. She looked up at Van Helsing for a reply. The chilly northern wind, blew and whispered spells around the two of them. Everything went deadly quiet. Van Helsing's eyes slowly scanned the surroundings.

"Adrina," he said, nervously "The map, it's just of the forest isn't it? We are we on the map?"

Adrina looked up from the map toward Van Helsing. Over his shoulder she saw the Crucio Belua beast leaping down from a tree, talons out stretched soaring at full speed to Van Helsing. "Gabriel!!!" She screamed and pushed him to the floor. The snow around them burst into the air, and Van Helsing landed on the white surface with Adrina on top of him. The beast's great black talons had skimmed the top of Van Helsing's shoulder and speckles of deep red blood, scattered on the white snow. The Beast had again, vanishedand. All, again was silent. Not even the snow that fell from the sky softly could be heard. "Sorry," Adrina said facing Van Helsing on the floor. She got up from Van Helsing's torso and brushed speckles of snow from her black clothes. Van Helsing grabbed the wound with his free hand and with his wounded arm, pushed himself up onto his feet.

"Was that the Crucio Belua beast?" Van Helsing gasped as a serge of pain raced up his arm to his brain.

"Yes, isn't obvious!" Adrina snapped.

"Sorry," Van Helsing winced. He used his right arm that was initially clutching his wound to remove a crossbow. Adrina too, brought out her sword. Out of now where, the Beast growled and slowly walked out of the dark, snow coloured branches. Van Helsing and Adrina clearly saw the Beast and they both backed up a few steps, both their weapons at the ready. The Beast was standing on it's hind legs. It was at least 7ft talland, it may almost be mistaken as a lycan, had it not been for the two large, curled horns on top of it's head. It snarled menacingly and, as it did so, bared three sets of white fangs. It drooled yellow saliva onto the snow, staining it. It huge, musular arms, tensed ready to strike. It seemed to just egnore Adrina and starred directly into Van Helsing's hezel eyes. As it did so, Van Helsing's pupils became small, until the black circles became nothing more than dots.

"Shoot it Gabriel!!" Adrina cried. Van Helsing's arms became limp and he withdrew his bow from aim. The eyes of the Beast were ... beautiful. The shades of silver made them glint like stars or diamonds. They twinkled greatly and each individual diamond reflected the light. Van Helsing could still here the voice of Adrina shouting, but now it was just a muffled buzzing. Besides the eyes, that were still fixed upon his own, everything else became blurred. The snow and the tree, merged together until the only visable thing was the eyes. Adrina watched as the Beast took a slow step toward Van Helsing. It's eyes, to Adrina were big, repugnant black eyes that seemed to be hollow. It almost appeared to Adrina as if the creature had none at all. She had no idea what Van Helsing could be starring at. 'Surely the legendary Van Helsing can't be petrified of an oversized rabbit?' she thought. The creature, brought it's other foot to the one it had placed in front so both it's feet were now parallel to each other. Still, Van Helsing stood, gormlessly at the Beast. He placed the bow on the floor and dropped to his knees, not taking his eyes off the creatures. The creature placed it's foot, once again in front of it. Not once had it looked at Adrina, or, it seemed, acknowledge she was indeed, even there. Adrina gripped firmly in both hands her sword and ran toward the creaure. She swung back her sword and slammed it fiercely down onto the creatures back. In pain the creature's back, arched inward and it closed it's eyes tightly. Van Helsing shook his head and fell foward landing on his palms. He started regurgitating violently onto the snow.

"Van Helsing!" Adrina shouted "Get up!" Van Helsing wipped his mouth and watched as the Beast's great arm swipped Adrina's face and she flew three metres in the air and landed on her back. She lay there, motionless. Van Helsing reached for his crossbow and looked up at the Beast who was walking straight toward him. He scrambled onto his back aiming directly at the Beast. Van Helsing's eyes, were once again locked into the Beast's silver ones. He dropped the weapon.The Beast's snout was almost touching Van Helsing's nose. It grabbed Van Helsing's shirt with it's talons and dribbled yellow drool onto the leather. Van Helsing's eyes, rolled back into his head and his head, fell loosely back and everything went black.


	4. Van Helsing : Chapter Four

**Van Helsing Chapter Four The Road to Redemption ****... written by Danitha**

* * *

Van Helsing's head pounded. His weak head, lolled up and down. His eyes ajusted to his surroundings. Everything seemed blurred. He squinted twice and, after a few moments he could finally visualise his surroundings. He was in, what appeared to be some kind of stone room. The walls where a darks, damp grey colour and in the indents of the stone, where small traces of dark green moss. There was no furnature, and the only sound was of some dripping water unseen to Van Helsing. He went to place his hand on his head, only to find he had been restrained. He looked at his left wrist. It had been chained to a wall by metal links. He was a prisoner, but to what prison was he confined too?

He waited for about fifteen minutes with only his thoughts to comfort him, the only problem was, they weren't very comforting thoughts. The oak door which seemed to be the only access in and out of the prison opened. Van Helsing straightened up his back. As he did so he remembered the deep wound in his left shoulder the Beast had left him with. He waited with great anxiety for the person to appear who had opened the door. As he watched a slender woman figure coiled herself around the door and shut it quickly. She was tall and had dark, coffee coloured locks that curled down to her waist. Her skin was pale and her lips were deep, blood red. She watched Van Helsing curiously. He eyed the woman up and down inspecting every detail she showed. He sensed evil and was cautious of the female. Her deep, blood red lips were shaped into a curved smile and her eyes were wide. She wore a light, cornflower blue dress, that was slightly transparent so you could see her female figure. Van Helsing got the impression the woman was slightly insane. She tilted her head to the right and her sly smile opened a little so her lips were parted. She took a step to her forward and to the left, still gazing at Van Helsing. Van Helsing became quite unnerved and he rested his pounding head against the cool, damp stone wall.

"You are Gabriel Van Helsing sir?" She said. Her voice, echoed against the stone walls. It was an icey, stale voice and it showed no emotion. Her eyes were still wide.

"Yes," Van Helsing's defences were high and he spoke sternly and boldly toward the female. "Why am I here?"

"Why are you here? That's what he asks. The legendary hunter asks why he is here and I should answer him," She said.

Van Helsing finally concluded that the woman was indeed insane. "Excuse me?" He said, squinting one eye in a skeptically fashion.

"He asks questions, he knows I have answers .... MARTHA!" The brunette quickly span around and as she did so her brown hair changed into a dark black colour. The skin, silver eyes, deep, blood red lips and figure remained the same but the hair had changed into a velvet black. The brunette's eyes were wide and flared with insanity, but the black haired woman's eyes were very placid and were only half closed. Everything about her posture was formal and she gave off an appearence of high intelligence.

"You must excuse my ... other side, Martha. I am Clarice and I am a deman known as _Femella Maleficus_,"

"Female Demon," Van Helsing stated.

"That is correct. There is only one of us left. We have be driven to the brink of extinction and I am the last. Let me tell you about us. There is three of us, myself representing sanity, Martha representing insanity and a Beast, representing evil. You have already been introduced to Beast haven't you?"

Van Helsing's shoulder throbbed. "Oh yes I met her," Van Helsing's eyebrow perked up and twitched "Why am I here?"

Clarice laughed cruelly and walked up to Van Helsing. She bent down so her lips were almost touching his. Van Helsing saw the silver eyes shine with excitement. "We are the only one left. We need to reproduce so our babies can thrive. You have heard of a black widow spider Van Helsing? I am the female you are the male," she smiled a sly smile showing a set of pearl white, perfect teeth. Van Helsing pushed the woman off him fiercely with his free hand and tried to stand up. He found he had to bend a little as the chain didn't exactly lengthen to his height. Clarice, when pushed off, didn't even touch the floor. As Van Helsing pushed her, she fell backwards and glided across the room to the back of it. As she did so she changed into Martha. Again Martha's eyes were wild and her brown hair floated as if she was in the path of wind swirled around her, even though there were no windows in the dark room. "Do not worry Van Helsing," she spat "I will try not to hurt you badly!" And with that she cackled and was gone. Van Helsing, slide down the wall and placed his free hand in his head.

_'What could she mean?'_ Van Helsing thought _'Surely this, thing can't mean to ... no, no she can't,' _


	5. Van Helsing : Chapter Five

**The Road to Redemption . Written by Danitha!******

**Lady of the North - **Again, thanks for the review, yes, the woman is a complete nutter! lol ;)

* * *

Van Helsing sat, in his damp, cold cell. The cold, brittle air, whisked in through the cell window and the whole stone room was like ice. Indeed, some of the moss that had sneaked its way into the crooks in the wall, now had ice forming on top of them. Van Helsing couldn't help but shudder. He pulled his dark clothes around him tighter and pulled his hat over his head. He kept himself thinking. Maybe to stop himself thinking about the cold. He thought about the things the Deman Woman had said. Martha and Clarice. He must have been mistaken. Then his thoughts wondered over to Adrina. He'd completely forgotten about the blonde girl. Was she Ok? He found himself tightening the jacket. He winced. He couldn't forget about the gash on his arm. Adrina lifted her heavy head up off the snow. He blonde hair covered her face. "Van Helsing!" she shouted ... to no one. He was gone. She pushed herself up of the ground. "Damn that man!" 

She brushed herself down and picked up her sword that had flown six feet away from her when the beast hit her. To her suprise she wasn't indured, cold, but perfectly fine. 'Why didn't it kill me? A blow like that would have ripped my head of so why am I fine?' She thought. As she picked up the sword, she noticed footprint ... human footprints. Van Helsing wore shoes, shoe why could she see human toes? As she followed the footprints, she noticed Van Helsing's crossbow. She rushed over to pick it up. That proved it, Van Helsing had been taken, dead or alive, she didn't know. Without another moments thought she ran back to her father's castle.

Van Helsing opened his eyes from resting. He couldn't help, it his teeth chattered. He looked at the stone wall that he'd been starring at for the past four hours.

"Hello Gabrial,"

It was Martha. Her, wild, cold steel eyes raced across his face. His teeth still chattered, however hard he tried to prevent it. She placed a white feminine hand down his face and curled his hair around her fingers. She seemed fasinated and intrigued with him. He didn't speak. She placed her hand against his face. "You are cold Van Helsing, much cold, you need a bed and a warm fire. We can give it to you if you wish!" Van Helsing put it down to the cold that made him act without thinking and he found himself slightly nodding and closing his eyes in relief. "Ha! He plays into a woman's tiny hands! We shall give you a bed Van Helsing! But you must help us first! Answer us our questions and what you desire shall be yours!"

"I d-desire t-t-to be g-gone from h-here," Van Helsing chattered through his teeth.

"NO!" She screamed running away from him into a corner. He was taken aback by the shrill, almost wild call and watched in amazement as Martha clutched her head and ripped at her hair. "I want to ask him! No! NO! NO!" As before she spun around reveling a beautiful Clarice, this time dressed in black, all black. The only colour showing was her lush, red lips. She slowly walked up to Van Helsing and as Martha was knelt in front of him, so did Clarice though she stood, straight with knoledge and wisdom. "Van Helsing, I apologise. Martha must be restrained at times, but to place a jacket upon her like they do with other inasane cases, would mean to restrain myself and The Beast, and that simply would not do," Van Helsing didn't answer. He could now feel the cold rush through his body like pulses of pain. "You are weak Van Helsing and are trembeling from mother nature's forces," He starred at her, but found he couldn't speak. He wasn't about to be deprived from his pride to a demon. "You are freezing and shall be taken to a warmer place my dear. My babies require warm, strong blood and you are neither at this moment. Come!" She clicked her fingers and the chain attatched to the wall, ripped itself from her hinges and into her boney hand. Van Helsing stood up, his chained hand out stretched toward Clarice. They walked out of the door. He knew that the time now would be to escape but something other than the cold set his mind only to warmth and comfort. He was almost asleep as he walked and his eyelids felt heavy and he struggled to keep awake. "This way my dear, to bed."

Adrina approached her father's castle doors and knocked three times. She was greated by a servent doorman who let her in quickly.

"Poor miss!" he said wrapping his cloak around her cold, frail body. She rejected it and apologised but she had no time to rest.

"Where is my father Pattersons?" She strongly requested.

"In the study. He has been in there for three hours studying Bavarian maps miss," He bowed.

"Thank you Pattersons, return to your door," Pattersons bowed again and did as requested. Adrina ran over to her father's study and barged through the door without knocking. She alerted her father who looked up sternly.

"Adrina! Have I not brought you up without manners my daughter?" He asked crossly.

"Father!" She said leaning on his desks. The room was warm and was lit by and open fire and a small oil map providing Abdul with enough light to see his Baverian maps. "This is going too far! You should have just let me capture the Beast three weeks ago and let us get away with it then!"

Abdul stood up fiercely. Adrina, drew back. The tall, blonde, well built man's face darkened. "Adrina, I have told you the requirements of this mission several times now and still you don't seem to understand me. We can not kill the Beast yet! I am old and can not do it and you are too young and presious to me!"

"But why Gabriel!" She smashed her fist against the wooden desk in anger and frustration and starred at her father with anxiety. Her father's heart melted toward his daughter and he starred, deeply into her brown eyes.

He took her smooth face in his hands and smiled at his beautiful daughter. "Adrina. Everyday you look more and more like your mother. You have her eyes," He stroked her blonde locks. She shook away from him.

"Father! Answer me!" She demanded.

Abdul became cross and anger replaced his kind hearted expression "Adrina! Van Helsing, is nothing more than a murderer and has become costly in lives and price! His life is nothing but sin and he pays for it everyday! He killed innocent people Adrina! You are not safe with a man like him! He killed a young girl last year in Transylvania just your age! His life will not be missed and it will provide for _my_ Beasts children!"


End file.
